J'aime autant ton sourire que ton basket
by Itaori
Summary: Mathilde Kiyoshi, 16 ans, revenante de France, et désespérément à la recherche de son frère! Faisant d'abord la rencontre de Kise Ryouta à Kaijo, et de son senpai bizarre, elle va terminer son périple à Seirin en faisant la rencontre d'un certain Izuki Shun, qui va tout bouleverser chez elle, alors qu'elle ne cherchait que son aîné... Izuki Shun x OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici une fic écrite pour ma meilleure amie MitsukoDoki! ^^**_

 _ **Amusez-vous bien à la lire!**_

 _ **Izuki x OC**_

 _ **Disclaimer: les personnages de KNB ne sont pas à moi, excepté mon OC Mathilde Kiyoshi**_

Par une belle journée d'Avril, la jeune Mathilde se réveilla, baillant et s'étirant sous les rayons du soleil, et fut prise d'une grande envie de voir son nouveau lycée avant-même la fin du week-end. Toutes ses pensées la mena au boulanger juste à côté de son studio, pour s'acheter un croissant après s'être habillée afin de se balader tranquillement dans les rues dans laquelle elle venait d'arriver.

Elle avait juste mis un haut à manche courte gris surmonté d'un gilet fin rose très très pâle (mon dieu, pas de fushia!) et une jupe noire qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus des genoux. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes de grandes chaussettes fines blanches jusque sous son genoux, et elle portait des ballerines noires.

Comme cette journée était plutôt ensoleillée, elle avait mis un chapeau beige, léger et ample.

Et elle sautillait… Car oui! Elle venait d'emménager au Japon! Elle, française, qui rêvait de ça depuis très longtemps!

Enfin, sa mère était française, et son père était japonais. Voilà en partie pourquoi ils se sont séparés sans se divorcer, et que le père avait emmené son frère avec lui, dès ses 5 ans.

Mais aujourd'hui, dix ans plus tard, elle aimerait tellement le revoir, ce cher frère! Elle voudrait savoir à quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait désormais, ses nouveaux amis, son évolution dans le caractère, dans la maturité, et tout ça!

Bref, plus enthousiaste que jamais, Mathilde arriva enfin devant cet énorme bâtiment qu'est le lycée Kaijo. Elle le regarda longtemps, soupirant légèrement, car elle avait quand même perdu tout contact avec son frère…

"Qu'il est grand…

-Ouais, c'est sûr qu'il l'est!

-WA! MAIS T'ES QUI ?!"

 _Analyse en cours… Veuillez patienter quelques instants._

 _Analyse terminée!_

 _Description: Blond, environ 1m90, très beau, l'air sympathique mais légèrement prétentieux et stupide._

La première impression sur ce gars-là fut… Assez bonne. Après tout, il était choupi, même s'il était bizarre…

"Désolé! Je m'appelle Ryouta Kise! Et toi?

-Je… Mathilde. Mathilde Kiyoshi.

-C'est pas un prénom japonais ça!

-Oui, je suis française, mais mon père était japonais.

-… O-kééé… J'ai pas tout suivi.

-Laisse tomber…"

Mathilde soupira, se disant que "putain mais en vrai il est con ce mec", puis tourna de nouveau ses yeux violets vers le lycée.

"Ce lycée t'intéresse?

-Oui, j'y suis intégrée dès demain.

-Mais c'est paaaarfait tout ça! Je te ferai le tour, ok?

-Si tu veux… Merci Kise.

-Mais appelle-moi Ryouta!

-Je ne te connais A PEINE! Bon je vais y aller, à demain.

-À DEMAIN!"

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Mathilde savait que celui-là, il allait la saouler un moment ou à un autre. Remarque, ça faisait tout-de-même du bien de tomber sur quelqu'un de sympa même avant son tout premier jour.

Elle finit par rentrer chez elle, s'affalant dans son canapé et allumant sa télé pour se regarder un petit épisode de Junjou romantica… Mais nope j'déconne. ELLE SE REGARDE NARUTO, WESH!

"Kabutoooo casse-toi de mon écran T'ES LAID! Sakura, ta gueule. Putain MAIS FAIT UN TRUC, YAMATO! SAI ARRÊTE DE MONTRER TON BIDE ET SAUVE NARUTO, MERDE!"

Ouais, elle parlait souvent seule devant son écran. C'était marrant et mignon à regarder.

Enfin, disons qu'elle se marrait à s'entendre parler, car elle pensait souvent aux moments qu'elle avait passé avec sa mère à regarder des épisodes débiles comme ceux-ci, car sa mère aussi adorait les animés.

Et oui, je parle à l'imparfait, car sa mère… Bah elle est plus là.

Tout comme Tenten qui avait vécu la mort de sa mère, elle, fière shinobi imaginaire qu'elle était, avait perdu la sienne aussi. Elle s'en était remise depuis, hein! Mais… Bon. Elle aurait aimé avoir une autre chaleur humaine à ses côtés pour partager ça.

" _(Naruto)_ **SASUKEEE!** "

Mathilde éteignit sa télé dans un soupire. NON MERCI, elle ne voulait pas voir une seconde de plus Sasuke avec sa chemise blanche ouverte ET rentrée dans la pantalon, pas UNE DE PLUS.

Elle partit dans la cuisine se réchauffer une tranche de pizza qui lui restait depuis son arrivée hier soir, puis en profita pour déballer au passage un carton de plus, dans lequel il y avait le reste de ses mangas.

"Aloors… La suite des naruto, les cardcaptor Sakura… Les Vampire Knight ICI, les Say I love you, JUSTE LÀ, les Special-A, A COTÉ des Naruto, les Ouran Highschool DANS CE COIN-LA, le SEUL yaoi que j'ai bien bien bien caché derrière les autres manga…"

Eh-oh-eh! Elle n'en avait qu'un seul! C'était pas dramatique! En plus il était seulement à 4€… Elle voulait trop au moins en avoir UN! C'était la fierté de toute une vie! Mais bon… Elle ne l'avait même pas lu. Elle l'avait ouvert au hasard, était tombé sur une scène bizarre, l'avait refermé, puis ne l'a plus jamais ouvert.

"Et VOILA! Parfait."

Elle quitta son étagère bien rangée de manga, puis passa se boire un verre d'eau avant de prendre le magasine de basket qu'elle avait acheté récemment. Comme sa mère en a fait, elle a toujours été passionnée par ce sport. Et donc, en voyant ce magasine, avec en première page le titre "Génération des miracles", elle n'allait pas laisser passer un tel chef-d'oeuvre!

"Alors…"

Elle tourna la première page, observant le sommaire et se rendit directement à l'article. Ils étaient 5 joueurs, apparemment séparés dans plusieurs lycées… Tous hors du commun… 100 victoires, 0 défaites, ok… Ouais, rien de très étonnant.

" "Que faites-vous après un match?" "Je bouffe" … Pff…"

Mathilde pointa un sourire, riant en lisant cette réponse d'un certain "Murasakibara". Il y avait aussi un certain "Akashi", qui était plutôt mignon, un "Midorima", vraiment trèèèès beau, même si on avait l'impression qu'il avait un balais dans le cul, un "Aomine", qui, vu les réponses aux questions, avait l'air sympathique. Il était mignon en plus. Le dernier était… Attends, wut?

 _Analyse en cours…_

SA-MÈRE-LA-CHÈVRE pas besoin D'ANALYSE pour voir que c'est EXACTEMENT la même personne qu'elle avait rencontrée ce matin!

Mathilde referma vivement le magasine, se disant qu'elle avait quand même rencontré en exclu une PUTAIN DE STAR! Enfin, elle pensait que c'était une star, parce que passer dans le magasine officiel de Basket au Japon… Après, c'était y'a trois ans, alors peut-être que maintenant c'est juste devenue une merde?

Enfin! Tout ça, ça se verra demain! Après tout, c'était dimanche, alors autant profiter de cette après-midi ensoleillée pour SHOPPING!

… Non? Alors balade dans le parc?

… Non plus? Alors piscine?

… Toujours pas?

Rien à battre du soleil et tout ça, elle, elle ne sortait que si elle avait des amis pour s'amuser avec. C'est vrai, sinon quel est l'intérêt de ne pas partager de moments si joyeux que ça?

Donc, elle sortit sa wii de son carton, et se fit tranquillement une partie de Mario Kart en insultant tous les enculés d'ordis qui la poussaient en dehors de la route arc-en-ciel.

Pour abréger la suite, elle arrêta de jouer, regarda le début d'un drama japonais qui passait, en mangeant des ramens qu'elle avait acheter en arrivant hier soir, puis finit par s'endormir doucement dans son lit en rêvant qu'elle allait être bouffée par Murasakibara après avoir fait la course contre Midorima qui avait un balais dans le cul avec Kise dans les gradins, faisant la pom-pom girl.

Merci, Morphée.

xxxxxxxx

Le lendemain, alors que son réveil affichait 8h25, Mathilde remarqua que de une elle avait pas mis l'alarme, et que de deux ELLE ETAIT EN RETARD, PUTAIN!

"ET MERDE DE MERDE!"

Elle se leva rapidement, enfilant son uniforme respectif, puis fit à l'arrache son sac prenant feuilles volantes et crayons sans bouchons. Elle attrapa une tranche de brioche puis partit en courant pour se faire un marathon de 1 kilomètre jusqu'à son lycée.

"Et zuuuut! Dans quelle salle je suis? Argh! Le papier, le papier…"

Stressant, et tremblotant, Mathilde ouvrit son sac et chercha la feuille confirmant son inscription au fond de ce dernier. Malheureusement, elle aurait du prendre le temps de regarder l'horoscope de la Vierge, annonçant une très grande malchance et le besoin de porter un manga yaoi pour lui porter chance…

Mais on s'en tape de ça, C'EST DES CONNERIES!

"Ah le voilà!"

Et par "malheureusement", je veux dire "PUTAIN", car le papier qu'elle avait enfin trouvé s'envola au loin vers les cerisier en fleurs de la cour. Elle courut après, puis s'arrêta et soupira en le voyant disparaître dans les branches.

"JE L'AI !

-?

-C'est toi qui a perdu ça?"

Un garçon descendit des branches (déjà de un, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là… ). Il avait les cheveux verts foncés, les yeux très allongés, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Euh… Oui, c'est moi.

-Je suis Yoshitaka Moriyama. Je suis en terminale, et toi?

-Ah euh… Je suis nouvelle, je m'appelle Mathilde Kiyoshi. Je suis en seconde, et… C'est noté sur cette feuille normalement…

-Ah, je vois. Une nouvelle…"

Mathilde sourit et reprit la feuille. Après tout, il avait l'air sympa comme garçon. En plus, il était pas si moche que ça (même s'il avait l'air gay), et ça ferait un bon ami.

"Ça tombe bien, j'étais en manque de proie…

-Pardon?"

Oublier, tout de suite OUBLIER ce qu'elle vient de penser. Ce garçon, en fait… C'est juste UN ENFOIRÉ DE MACHO!

"Euh, ouais… Je dois y aller, ma classe m'attend.

-Reviens me voir quand tu veux, ma belle!"

Ne pas se retourner, SURTOUT NE PAS SE RETOURNER. Juste… Marcher, très très vite vers sa classe, en ignorant ce type. Ceci n'existe pas, n'a jamais existé, et n'existera jamais!

Bref… Enfin devant la seconde B.

"Bonjour, excuse-moi du retard…

-Ah! Tu dois être Mathilde. Viens au tableau."

Gni-hiii… Le tableau… L'ennemi redoutable!

"Levez-vous!

-Voici votre nouvelle élève. J'espère que vous l'accueillerez dans le plus grand respect.

-Enchantée. Je suis Mathilde Kiyoshi… Je suis française. Ravie de faire votre connaissance!"

Mathilde s'inclina, puis les élèves crièrent "ravis de faire ta connaissance" à leur tour, puis se rassirent.

"Il y a une place libre à côté de Ryouta Kise, si tu le souhaites."

 _Ryouta Kise…_

 _-ta Kise…_

 _Kise…_

 _-se…_

Mais c'est qu'elle le voit partout, celui-là! Rencontre hasardeuse, magasine, même classe, voisin de classe! Ça monte UN PEU vite, là.

"MATIRUDOCCHI!

-C'est Mathilde.

-Mais je n'arrive pas à prononcer le français! Et puis ça sonne bien avec un "o" non?"

Mathilde s'assit, commençant à réfléchir si elle allait s'y faire à ce qu'il l'appelle "ma petite Matirudo." Pendant ce temps, son oreille perçut des chuchotement de filles, du genre des "la chance" ou des "comment Kise la connait-il?".

Elle regarda Kise, puis se demanda vraiment ce qu'il avait de plus que les autres garçons… Ouais, nan. Rien dit. Après avoir examiné, c'est sur qu'il était le seul "potable". Mais bon, lui il n'était pas juste "potable", il était… Beau, quoi.

"Ah-ah~! Tu avais oublié de mettre ton réveil?!

-Oui, oui, mais… Bon, j'oublierai pas ce soir, quoi."

Le cours se passa… Plutôt mal. Comment dire… Le prof parlait tellement vite que c'était chaud de comprendre! Parfois même il utilisait des mots que son père ne lui avait jamais appris, et donc elle finit par copier sur Kise.

Le midi, un groupe de fille lui proposa de venir manger avec elles, mais elle refusa, voyant que Kise lui faisait un grand signe de main. Elle le rejoignit, puis alla s'asseoir à une table.

"Mon Senpai va nous rejoindre.

-D'accord. Comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Il est en terminale, et s'appelle Kasamatsu Yukio. Il a 18 ans, et est né le 29 juillet à 15h46, il est Lion. Il aime le chocolat, le basket, les films d'amour tristes, comme Titanic où il a pleuré, et frapper les gens! Il chausse du 43, mesure 1m78 et pèse 66 kilos! Il est du groupe sanguin O. Il a deux petits frères, il fait de la guitare et est très doué en mathématiques! Sa nourriture préférée est le-

-JE T'AI JUSTE DEMANDÉ SON PUTAIN DE NOM!"

Mathilde soupira. Comment est-ce qu'il connaissait tout ça, lui…

"Je reviens, je vais m'acheter une boisson au distributeur.

-Oki!"

Elle se leva, puis partit vers le distributeur. Choisissant sa boissons, elle chercha ses 200 yens dans sa poche, avant de laisser tomber sa pièce qui roula sur le sol.

"Revient là…!"

Serrant les dents, elle courut après, avant de s'arrêter, voyant qu'un garçon l'avait arrêtée avec son pied. Il se baissa pour la ramasser, puis se releva, regardant Mathilde.

"…"

Il avait un regard plutôt neutre, si ce n'est légèrement triste, donnant tout son charme. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur magnifique, jouant entre le noir et le bleu marine, et ses yeux étaient aussi bleu qu'un début de nuit. Il avait l'air mystérieux, solitaire, doux. Seul point négatif: sans-doute ses sourcils… Il aurait du faire gaffe avant de jouer avec la pince à épiler de sa mère, celui-là!

"Excuse-moi, je-

-C'EST A TOI C'MACHIN?!"

BAM. D'un coup, son visage passa d'un garçon solitaire et mystérieux à un adolescent énervé ayant mal dosé son café. Ses sourcils étaient froncés d'une façon bizarre, la bouche tirée à l'envers et ouverte pour qu'on puisse voir ses dents serrées.

"Euh… Oui.

-Même pas capable de s'acheter un porte-monnaie?!

-Mais euh…

-Allez reprend-la avant que je ne te sermonne plus!"

Se dépêchant, sans répondre, Mathilde reprit sa pièce et partit s'acheter sa boisson. Elle revint toute rouge en soupirant s'asseoir à côté de Kise, remarquant que le "Senpai" était là.

"Tiens! Senpai, senpai! C'est elle!

-Bonj-

-Encore toi?! Mais c'est que môssieur à le chique pour attirer les filles aussi stupide que lui!

-MAIS SENPAAAAAIIII…"

Ouais… C'était bel et bien un énorme taré dans sa tête, lui.

"Je m'appelle Mathilde Kiyoshi… J'ai un prénom.

-Ouais… C'est ta p'tite copine?

-SENPAI !

-Bah quoi? Faut bien que j'te défende de faire des conneries…"

 _Bon. Veuillez patienter quelques instants, retroussage des manches fictives…_

"Au fait, cher… Kasamatsu.

-Hein? Comment tu connais mon nom?

-Et chez toi les filles, ça avance?

-Qu…

-Non parce que vu ton caractère de Donald Trump, t'as pas l'air d'avoir du succès mon pauvre! Alors maintenant tu vas te calmer et considérer que le stupide vient de toi avant de dire l'équivalent d'une merde aux autres. Te braques pas comme ça quand Kise te dis avoir une copine, on a l'impression que tu es jaloux et que tu ne veux Kise que pour toi. C'est pas en jouant au gay que tu vas attirer ton âme soeur, cher Kasamatsu. Et sinon… Si tu m'insultes de nouveau, tu peux être sûr que je balancerai au lycée entier que t'as chialer comme une tapette devant Titanic."

Tout en ayant le grand sourire aux lèvres, Mathilde finit par se craquer les doigts. Elle le faisait parce qu'elle stressait, et qu'intérieurement elle avait l'impression que ça faisait trois ans qu'elle avait préparé ce discours, mais Kasamatsu, lui, le prit comme une déclaration de guerre. Il se positionna derrière sa forteresse, puis en soupirant, il rougit.

"J'te d'mande pardon.

-Ouais.

-MATIRUDOCCHI! Il faut que tu m'apprennes à avoir le dessus sur senpai comme ça!

-Kise ferme-là où j't'encastre dans l'mur! ET TES FANS AVEC!

-"Fans" carrément…?"

Kise se balança les cheveux, puis le sourire de star brillante aux lèvres, il sortit un "je suis mannequin, à mes heures perdues". Mathilde ouvrit la bouche, puis la ferma. Elle aurait voulu dire un truc, mais y'a rien à dire à quelqu'un comme ça.

"Je sais, je sais… Mais à mes yeux, c'est SENPAI qui compte le plus!

-Ta gueule, Kise!"

Mathilde sourit, avant d'entamer son déjeuner. Ce lycée risque de vraiment être sympa.

Bref… Pour abréger son commencement sympa au Japon, elle avait découvert par le biais de Kasamatsu qu'il y avait une équipe de basket à Kaijo. Elle postula pour être manageuse, et fut acceptée.

Pour parler de Kasamatsu, ce dernier était devenu un ami. Parfois, ils rentraient ensembles le soir, ayant remarqué qu'ils étaient séparés d'une rue. Parfois même, ils s'alliaient pour faire des farces gentilles à Kise, comme par exemple le fameux vol de sous-vêtements, ou encore le remplacement du shampoing par de la mayonnaise… Mais elle s'excusait toujours en souriant après, ce à quoi le mannequin répondait un "tu vas voir, un jour ça se retournera contre vous deux!" en riant.

Elle s'amusait grandement, voyant Kise se faire frapper pour tout et n'importe quoi, même si elle venait parfois le défendre en riant. Ouais… Elle poussait Kasamatsu, quoi, incapable de répondre par la force à une fille.

Bref… Là c'était un soir tranquille, ils étaient au restaurant, et rien de mieux qu'une bonne discussion sur le basket pour se détendre.

"Ah, si! On avait perdu contre une équipe! Et c'est Seirin!

-"Seirin"…

-Ouais… T'avais joué comme un pied, Kise.

-Senpaaai… D'ailleurs dans cette équipe il y a mon Kurokocchi! C'est le plus grand basketteur! Le plus meilleur de la génération miracle!

-"Le meilleur" suffit, Kise…

-La ferme, Kise! Le plus surprenant dans ce match fut Izuki Shun… Mais à l'avenir, il faudra se méfier de Kagami Taiga.

-Pff! Laisse-le tomber, il est juste bon à casser des arceaux! Il n'est pas à la hauteur pour mon… KUROKOCCHI!"

Mathilde recula brusquement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait de gueuler son nom?!

"KUROKOCCHI PAR ICI!"

Voyant Kise agiter la main comme un phare breton ferait tourner ses éclairages, les deux autres de Kaijo se retournèrent, pour voir une équipe entière entrer dans le restaurant. Il y avait des grands, des moyens, une fille, des garçons, des bruns, un bleu, et rouge, et un à lunettes.

Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir à la table à côté des trois de Kaijo, exceptée le bleu et le rouge qui s'assirent à une table à quatre. Kise abandonna vite ses deux amis pour partirent discuter avec eux, puis Mathilde plissa les yeux. Elle ne l'avait absolument pas vu, ce "Kuroko", faisant parti de la "génération miracle", dans le magasine de la dernière fois. Cela voudrait dire qu'il n'était pas assez important pour être interviewé?

"REMERCIE PAS TON SENPAI POUR L'AVOIR UTILISER COMME BOUCHE-TROU PENDANT 15 MINUTES! Abruti…

-Laisse-le… C'est normal s'il veut les revoir. Enfin, qui c'est?

-Ch'veux rouge, Kagami Taiga. Ch'veux bleus, j'sais plus son prénom.

-C'EST KUROKO SENPAI !

-TA GUEULE!

-Alors c'est qui le "Izuki Shun" de leur équipe?

-Derrière, aux ch'veux noirs, la coupe des années 90.

-Ah… Bah, il a l'air inoffensif.

-Tu crois vraiment que l'abruti blond sans cervelle à l'air offensif?

-…"

Mathilde soupira, puis regarda de nouveau le-dit concerné. Une seule chose à retenir de lui: ses yeux. Ils étaient noirs comme deux océans d'encres et devenaient gris lorsqu'ils s'agrandissaient ou subissaient une vive émotion. Ce changement radical de couleur pourrait servir à hypnotiser, tellement c'était hors du commun et charmant. Izuki Shun… Elle se souviendra de ce nom.

Kasamatsu soupira, puis tendit de nouveau l'oreille à l'entente d'une voix qui gueula "finalement, on va rester!". Mathilde et lui se redressèrent, puis purent distinguer clairement une carotte et son acolyte trempés de la tête aux pieds.

"Shiiiin… T'es vraiment stupide!

-La ferme, Takao.

-Eh? WAA!"

Kasamatsu fit un léger hoquet de surprise, voyant la tornade à la raie du milieu pousser la carotte vers la table à quatre avant de lui foncer dessus. Il lui prit la main et la serra vivement, les joues légèrement roses.

"Mais tu es Kasamatsu Yukio! Je t'ai vu dans le magasine! Tu es un excellent Point Guard!

-Merci…"

Tandis que le fan de Kasamatsu s'assit à côté de Mathilde et de lui, elle, elle tourna la tête pour regarder la carotte.

Mais oui… Evidemment! C'ETAIT LE MEC AU BALAIS DANS LE CUL! Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu ne pas s'en apercevoir, dès le début? Par contre, elle avait complètement oublié son prénom… Pas grave, "la carotte" était parfait.

En tout cas, ça faisait donc trois membres de la fameuse génération miracle à la même table… Et un inconnu.

"Et toi alors, tu t'appelles comment?

-Hein?

-Bah ouais, ce serait dégueulasse de te laisser à l'écart!"

Mathilde regarda le-dit "Takao", si elle se souvenait bien du nom que la carotte avait prononcé. Ce dernier sourit.

"Euh… Je suis Mathilde Kiyoshi.

-"Ma… Thildeuh"?

-Mathilde tout court si possible.

-OU ÇA KIYOSHI?

-Calme-toi Hyuuga, il est pas là."

Mathilde, intriguée, se retourna pour observer la scène. Lunettes semblait suffoquer en ayant les joues rouges rien qu'à l'entente de ce nom, puis on le calma. Mathilde lui tapota l'épaule, puis il se retourna.

"Hein?

-De quel Kiyoshi vous parlez?

-À ça… Laisse tomber. C'est un ancien coéquipier de basket.

-Dis-moi son nom.

-Hein? Pourquoi…

-DIS MOI SON NOM!

-OK, OK! … Teppei Kiyoshi."

Les yeux de Mathilde brillèrent : c'était l'exact nom de son frère, frangin, frérot, et même Delavega si elle veut.

"OÙ EST-CE QU'IL EST?

-ME SECOUE PAS COMME CA!

-REPOND, LUNETTES!

-J'M'APPELLE JUNPEI HYUUGA ET CE CRETIN DE KIYOSHI EST A L'HOPITAAAAL!

-MAIS DANS QUEL LYCEE, BORDEL A QUEUES?!

-MAIS A SEIRIN, BORDEL!

-IL SORT QUAND DE L'HOPITAL?

-DANS UN MOIS!

-OKAAAAAAY!"

Le restaurant entier perdit environ 20% d'audition, avant de foutre les deux dehors, sous la pluie.

"… On a l'air fins…

-Ouais."

Mathilde soupira, puis sourit.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il devient?

-Qui?

-Bah Teppei.

-Tu l'connais d'où?

-C'est mon grand frère.

-Ah ouais?"

Hyuuga se releva, s'appuyant le dos contre la vitrine recouverte d'un rideau rouge du restaurant. Il écouta attentivement l'histoire des deux Kiyoshi, se disant que ça faisait du bien d'apprendre des choses sur un coéquipier qu'on détestait… Mais qu'on appréciait tout-de-même.

"C'est clair, maintenant que je sais où est scolarisé Teppei, je vais venir à ce lycée.

-Pourquoi ça?!

-Parce que ça fait 11 PUTAINS D'ANNEES que je l'ai pas vu! Désormais je veux finir mon lycée avec lui, alors ne me contre-dit pas où je te casse tes lunettes.

-… J'ai peur.

-Te moque pas ou je le fais vraiment!"

Hyuuga baissa les yeux et rit légèrement.

Environ une quinzaine de minutes plus tard (après avoir vu le pauvre Takao se faire frapper par la carotte sous la pluie avant de rentrer de nouveau), tous se décidèrent enfin à sortir. L'équipe Seirin rentra ensemble, et Kise, Kasamatsu et Mathilde firent de même, partant vers l'opposé.

Lorsqu'elle expliqua pourquoi elle changeait de lycée, Kise pleura en se jetant sur elle. Elle finit par le calmer, lui promettant qu'ils se verraient toujours les Samedis. Kasamatsu soupira, sortant qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul avec le blond, puis frappa ce dernier pour l'avoir appelé "timide". Après tout, le temps de mettre en marche tout ça, il suffisait d'une semaine, puis c'était bon.

Vivement Seirin…


	2. Chapter 2

C'était environ une semaine et-demi plus tard : le temps de dire le véritable au revoir à Kise et à Kasamatsu, de courser Moriyama, et de préparer tous les papiers nécessaires, elle pu enfin être transférée à Seirin.

C'est alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bus, un dimanche après-midi. Comme pour Kaijo, elle voulait voir à quoi ressemblait le lycée avant d'y passer sa première journée.

Elle s'arrêta devant l'arrêt, vérifiant si elle avait assez sur elle pour prendre un ticket, puis s'étonna de voir arriver une carotte accompagnée du fameux Takao.

"Eh? Tu es la fille de la dernière fois!

-Ah? Oui…

-Tiens Shin, regaaaaarde!"

Le-dit Shin releva les yeux en remontant ses lunettes, puis soupira.

"Tu es une amie de Kise, c'est ça?

-Oui. Mais toi, rappelle-moi ton nom, je l'ai oublié."

Avalant de travers, la carotte se mit à rougir de honte, se sentant de un visé par Takao et de deux inconnu et inutile.

"Shintaro… Shintaro Midorima.

-VOILA! Putain ça faisait plus d'une semaine que je cherchais ton nom alors que je retrouvais plus ce fichu magasine sur la "génération miracle"!

-La génération mir…

-OUAIS! SHIN IL Y FAISAIT PARTI AVANT ET MÊME QUE…

-Tais-toi, Takao!"

Raie du milieu se tut en boudant les joues rouges, puis Midorima reprit son discours interrompu.

"C'est du passé, tout ça. Maintenant la seule chose qui fait encore durer ce nom existe par le biais du basket. Il n'y a plus aucune connexion entre nous 6.

-… 6… Le sixième serait Kuroko?

-Oui… Pourquoi? Il n'apparaissait pas dans l'article?

-Bah… Non."

Tandis que Midorima baissa les yeux en se mordant l'intérieur des joues, Mathilde plissa les yeux.

"Pourquoi?

-… Tu comprendras lorsque tu le verras.

-…

-Shiiiiiin! J'me sens à l'écart! Et puis le bus arrive!"

Midorima tourna la tête ; effectivement, Takao avait raison. Tous les trois montèrent dans le bus, puis y ressortirent à Seirin.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous descendez aussi ici?

-Hein? On fait un footing! Jusqu'à Shutoku!

-"Shutoku"?

-Notre lycée, quoi! Bon, à plus! Tu viens Shin?

-J'arrive."

La carotte remonta ses lunettes, souriant d'une légèreté infinie à Mathilde, puis se mit à courir en suivant raie du milieu. Elle les regarda un moment, puis sourit à son tour, partant vers son lycée.

À la grille, elle s'arrêta et observa ; les cerisiers étaient en fleurs, le bâtiment était encore plus grand que celui de Kaijo, et l'herbe semblait être fraichement coupée.

"Qu'il est grand…

-C'est sûr qu'il est.

-WA! PUTAIN MAIS PAS ENCORE!"

Mathilde recula vivement, puis se rapprocha reconnaissant une fameuse touffe bleue familière.

"Mais tu ne serais pas… Kuroko?

-Hein? Comment est-ce que tu connais mon nom?

-Baah… Je t'ai vu au restaurant il y a plus d'une semaine, et Kise m'a dit que tu étais Kuroko. Le sixième membre de la génération miracle, c'est ça?

-…"

Kuroko fit la tête "wut" les yeux grands ouverts, puis Mathilde recula légèrement.

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

-Tu m'épates à vrai dire.

-Hein? Pourquoi?

-Bah, personne ne se souvient jamais de moi, personne ne me voit jamais, tout-le-monde m'oublie, comme dans les magasines.

-AH MAIS C'EST POUR CAAAAA!

-… Oui…?"

Kuroko baissa les yeux et sourit.

"Je me sens vivant, ça fait du bien."

Ses joues rosirent, puis il releva la tête. Mathilde sourit à son tour, puis lui frotta la tête comme des roues qui glisseraient sur de l'herbe fraîche.

"Et le grand gars, aux cheveux rouges?

-C'est Kagami. Il est dans notre club de basket.

-Hmm… Club de basket… Tu crois que je pourrais devenir une de vos entraineuses?

-Entraineuse, je ne sais pas. Mais manageuse, oui.

-Super! Parfait, alors. Je demanderai demain. Bon, à plus!"

Mathilde sourit, puis laissa le petit joueur de Seirin derrière. Elle rentra chez elle, puis routine.

Elle se coucha, n'oubliant pas de mettre l'alarme, puis souffla que dans moins d'un mois, elle allait le revoir.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain ; ENFIN SEIRIN. Elle allait enfin pouvoir voir ce que c'est que ce fameux lycée et ce fameux club de basket. Celui qui l'intriguait le plus restait Kagami Taiga. De là à avoir une aussi grande réputation qu'un joueur de la génération miracle mais de ne pas en faire parti, il faut le faire!

Elle remarqua vite qu'elle était dans la même classe que lui et Kuroko, puis s'ensuit finalement une longue discussion avec leur entraineuse, Riko Aida.

Elle était légèrement plus petite qu'elle, avec des yeux noisettes magnifiques. Mathilde demanda si elle pouvait être manageuse, histoire de l'aider, en racontant son passé avec le basket, puis ce fut accepté.

Du coup, suite à cette journée qui commençait bien, elle put assister à l'entrainement.

"Je vous présente Mathilde Kiyoshi, la soeur de Kiyoshi. (non, sans blaaague?!)

-Enchantée.

-Ah ouais la fille du restaurant."

Hyuuga sourit, la reconnaissant. L'entrainement débuta donc, et elle put avoir une légère discussion avec chacun d'eux.

Koganei Shinji: zoophile, ça se voit à sa tête.

Mitobe Rinnosuke: pas de commentaire.

Furihata Kouki: Mignon, mais… TROP. Et y'a rien dans les bras.

Hyuuga Junpei: Un mec sympa, un peu taré dans sa tête mais vachement sympa.

Kuroko Tetsuya: Très discret, et trop choupinou, mais il serait capable de s'envoler au moindre coup de vent.

Kagami Taiga: Tout dans les bras, rien dans la tête! Même si, avouons qu'il est très sympa.

Voilààà! Elle avait fait son petit inventaire de l'équipe Seirin, il lui restait juste l'autre yeux gris là, Izuki Shun. Et oui! Elle avait pas oublié le nom, hein!

"Izuki Shun?

-Oui…? Comment tu sais mon nom?

-C'est Hyuuga qui me l'avait dit, l'autre jour au restaurant. Et, je… Tu… Je… Enfin, pour… Est-ce que… En fait…"

Mathilde se tourna dos à Izuki. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle arrivait pas à aligner deux mots l'en en face de l'autre juste devant lui?! Pourtant tout allait bien, c'est pas comme s'il avait insultée ou complimentée!

"Excuse-moi…

-T'inquiète…! Moi aussi j'galère que je chercher des rimes!"

Mathilde le regarda de nouveau. Des "rimes"…?

"Qu'est-ce que tu… Je… Nous… Pour… Mais…"

ARGH! Mais quoi, à la fin?! … Ah!

Sans doute ses yeux.

Comme à leur habitude, ils étaient noirs comme deux océans d'encre, légèrement grisés sur le rebord, et devenaient d'un coup gris remplis d'une bille noire pour un lourd sentiment ponctuel. C'est comme si… Comme si ses pupilles se rétrécissaient grandement subitement, et que donc elle étaient avant ça très dilatées. Ce garçon… Il n'avait pas des yeux normaux.

"Oui?

-Ah! Non rien, laisse tomber…

-Ok."

Soudainement yeux gris lâcha son ballon qui tomba sur le sol. Il sourit d'un énorme sourire, presque un rire retenu, à Mathilde. Elle le regarda, ayant soudainement envie de se foutre gentiment et amicalement de sa gueule. Tout ça fut arrêté par Hyuuga qui péta un câble et qui gueula à Izuki de reprendre sa série de dribble.

"Oui, chef! Pardon chef! Vous êtes trop beau chef! Dommage que vous soyez si chiant, chef!

-IZUKI TA GUEULE!

-Mais Hyuugaaaa… T-T"

Manquant de se faire frapper, Izuki reprit sa course de dribble. Mathilde sourit, puis repartit s'asseoir sur le banc.

Après l'entrainement, elle se leva.

"Mathiiiiilde!

-Oui?

-Attends-moi, je te raccompagne sur le chemin.

-… Ok."

Riko sourit grandement, puis elle et Mathilde partirent du gymnase. Elle rentra chez elle, soupirant qu'elle n'attendait que le retour de son frère.

Elle sortit des pâtes et les cuisina, parce que les PÂTES, c'est la seule chose qu'on peut se faire quand on a trop la flemme, puis regarda rapidement la télévision, avant d'aller se coucher.

xxxxxxxxxx

Environ une légère semaine sympathique plus tard, alors qu'elle venait de passer toute une semaine tranquille sans événements, mis-à-part le fait qu'elle ait réussi à se rapprocher légèrement d'Izuki, ce fameux match opposant rouge contre bleu arriva.

Ouais, un très très grand match qui opposait une montagne de muscles sans cerveau et une chèvre égocentrique. Le résultat: UN PUTAIN DE MATCH GENIAL.

Elle préparait tout dans les vestiaires, établissant une stratégie avec Riko en plein milieu des gars en train de se changer. Mais où est donc le respect…?

C'est alors qu'ils ressortirent tous, acclamés par une foule en délire, qui voulait plus que tout voir ce match.

Mathilde se retourna, et put distinguer un Kagami plisser les yeux, observant l'équipe Tôô comme un tigre surveillant sa proie. Elle lui claqua des doigts devant le nez.

"HE!

-AH! Hein, quoi?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu reluque comme ça, toi?

-Hein? … Je chercher Aomine…

-"Aomine"?

-Ouais, la génération miracle, tout ça…"

Mais parce qu'il était à Tôô, ce con? Un lycée pour intello? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là-bas si selon Kise et même selon Kuroko, ce type est un vrai crétin…?

Bref, soufflons. Il n'était pas là de toute façon, il y avait juste un sadique à lunettes, un Furihata bis à tête de champignon et un espagnol blond à tête de… De chèvre aussi, tiens.

"HE!

-Qué?

-PEPITO MI CORAZON, PEPITU, PEPITO!

-TA GUEULE IMAYOSHI !"

Kagami serra les dents, voyant que celui qu'il cherchait n'était pas là, près à frapper le banc, puis partit courir aux côtés de Kuroko.

Puis finalement, le match débuta. L'aut' sadique à lunettes expliqua qu'ils n'étaient qu'une "mise en bouche" car l'autre Aomine était en retard…

"Ouais bah comme mise en bouche C'EST DEGUEULASSE!

-Hein? Mais je voulais pas…

-TA GUEULE QUATRE YEUX!"

Finalement… Après avoir légèrement sous-estimé l'équipe Tôô sans le grand Aomine, parce que faut dire que le sadique à lunettes était bien réputé pour avoir un très grand QI plus un très grand sadisme, le grand Aomine Daiki se décida à bouger son cul. C'est alors que l'on put voir apparaître un sourire mélangeant rage, envie, excitation et-

WO WO WO, tu te crois où pour tout comprendre de travers?! "NON MAIS LE MEC, IL A CARREMENT JOUIT!" Non, non, pas du tout… Il avait envie de jouer contre lui et il était excité de devoir l'affronter, NON MAIS PRENEZ PAS TOUT AU PREMIER DEGRÉ!

Nan mais autre chose… POURQUOI LE MEC IL ETAIT BEAUCOUP MOINS MIGNON QUE SUR LE MAGASINE? Il était pas moche, mais… REMBOURSEZ Y'A PHOTOSHOP!

"Aomine…

-T'es qui?

-Ok."

S'étant prit un gros vent, ce fut le tour de Kagami d'épater la galerie en marquant un magnifique et puissant dunk à l'aide de Kuroko. Puis à son tour, la panthère noire répondit par des tirs, puis au tour du tigre… Tout ça fut entre-coupé de lourds sanglots, de paroles à contre-coeur, de tours tous les plus impressionnants les uns que les autres de Kuroko.

Il faillit même frapper Aomine, ce à quoi ce dernier répliqua par une méchanceté.

Mathilde, le souffle coupé, serra dents et poings à cet instant. Pourquoi avait-il dit tout ça, alors qu'ils étaient si proches avant, comme lui avait raconté Kuroko? Proches, aussi proches que des frères…

Bref… Lourde victoire pour Tôô.

"Le seul qui puisse me battre, Tetsu… C'est moi même."

BELLE PHRASE DE CONNARD, MEC! Autant dire que "le seul qui puisse te blairer, c'est toi-même!", DU TROU!

Personne ne pleura. Pas même Kuroko une seconde fois. Pas même Riko. Ils avaient tous donné tout ce qu'ils avaient. Kagami tenta seulement de foutre un coup de pied au banc, se retenant car Kuroko y était assis dessus. Hyuuga serra juste fortement les dents, prenant en compte que c'était lui le capitaine, et que donc c'était à lui de supporter la défaite.

Et même, sans le dire directement à personne, il chuchota que si Kiyoshi était là, il lui aurait dit que "nous sommes une équipe" et que "nous avons perdu ensemble".

Koganei S'EN BATTAIT LES COUILLES, WESH.

Furihata N'AS MÊME PAS CHIALÉ! WOUHOU!

Mitobe FERMAIT SA GUEULE.

Et Izuki… Bah… Ça se voyait, à sa tête, qu'il était en train de chercher un jeu de mot de merde pour raviver son équipe. Mais, rien à faire, il ne trouvait rien. Simplement, en voyant Mathilde s'inquiétée, il lui sourit pour dire que tout allait bien.

Et c'est après ce match, qui avait déjà créer un petit vide dans le coeur de chacun, que commença les ennuis.

Première chose à noter: Izuki ne venait plus aux entrainements. Et même plus, selon Riko il ne venait plus en cours.

Parfois même, ça lui arrivait avant de le croiser dans le bus, mais là elle ne le croisait plus du tout.

Il ne répondait plus au téléphone, et il refusait de répondre à la sonnette de chez lui.

Bref, à première vue, Mathilde pensa qu'il était en dépression. Mais au bout de deux semaine… Ça commençait à être beaucoup.

"Bon, fin de l'entrainement! Vous pouvez y aller les gars. Mangez bien!

-Riko?

-Oui?

-Tu pourrais me donner l'adresse d'Izuki? J'aimerais passer voir chez lui ce soir…

-Oui, tiens."

Riko arracha un bout de papier de son carnet, puis griffonna l'adresse d'Izuki dessus.

"Mais je te préviens, c'est peine perdue!

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi! Je vais me débrouiller.

-Mais Mathilde-chan, tu ne voulais pas venir avec moi voir le match Kaijo contre Tôô ce midi?

-AH OUI, MEEEEERDE! Bon, bah il attendra."

Kuroko sourit, puis suivit Mathilde qui commençait à partir.

Kaijo contre Tôô… Chèvre contre Hamster, qui allait gagner? Jaune ou bleu? BLOND OU METISSE? BLANC OU NOIR? YIN OU YANG? (oui j'étais pas dans mon état normal pour ce passage)

"Vite, montons avant qu'il ne reste plus de place."

Kuroko monta les escaliers, son milkshake à la main, puis pris place sur le devant. Mathilde le suivit, avec son Schweppes à la main.

"KISEEEE!

-MATIRUDOCCHIIII !

-TA GUEEEEULE!"

Gueulant, Kasamatsu lui foutu un coup de pied dans le dos, ignorant les pleurs du blond, puis ce dernier se remit à courir, tout en fixant de loin Aomine.

Et ça y eeest…! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à adorer Aomine? Il était pas moche, certes, mais… Il était con, égocentrique, égoïste, prétentieux, mal luné, imblairable.

C'est alors que le match commença. Entre tentative désespérée de revenir au score, cris, mordillage intérieur de joues pour ne pas verser du remord ; ce fut après tout ça, tout ces efforts inutiles que la récompense ne fut qu'aussi amère que celle de Seirin: victoire Tôô, victoire du Yang.

Mathilde baissa les yeux ; elle n'allait pas pleurer, mais elle savait très bien ce que ça faisait de perdre contre un type pareil.

Mais c'est ici, que les larmes furent dures à retenir- et que d'ailleurs et ne le furent pas.

"Kise-kun…"

Kuroko avait soufflé son nom, le voyant. En effet. Le blond était tombé, espérant se relever. Mais rien. Aucune force dans les bras, aucune force dans les jambe, aucune force dans la tête. Seulement une dans le poignet pour pouvoir frapper le sol de rage.

La chèvre le regarda longtemps, presque hésitant, puis tourna les talons, voyant sourcils-mal-épilés se ramener.

D'un sourire inexistant, proposant sa main avec le même doux visage qu'il avait abordé avec Mathilde la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, et sourit à Kise, avec ses yeux bleus refusant de pleurer. C'était le sourire d'un frère, d'un ami, et presque d'une moitié.

Il finit par se pencher doucement sur lui, pour le porter dans ses bras comme un fils, un bébé. C'est alors que le blond ne put retenir ses larmes, qui coulèrent en même temps que celles de Mathilde.

Après tant d'émotions, ce fut finalement Aomine qu'elle rencontra à la sortie du gymnase. Kuroko était parti déjeuner avec Kagami, malgré l'heure tardive de 14h.

Quant à l'aut' chèvre, il était habillé avec sa vieille doudoune bleue pourrie là, comme d'hab.

"Toi… Tu ne serais pas l'entraineuse de Seirin?

-Euh… Si.

-Ouaaais… L'équipe de merde, là.

-TA GUEULE, MERCI!"

L'Aomine ferma sa gueule, regardant Mathilde de la tête aux pied, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant de siffler.

"Et beh…

-MAIS J'TE PERMETS PAS S'PECE DE…

-Beau gosse.

-PERVERS!"

Mathilde baffa la chèvre ; non mais ce CON venait de s'appeler LUI-MÊME "beau gosse"!

"T'es con, ou tu le fais exprès?!

-Généralement, EUUUUH… Non.

-Ok t'es con.

-Tu devrais dire ça d'ton… J'sais plus son nom à ce crétin.

-Kagami?

-AH OUAAAAIS… Kagami, ouais.

-Il est pas con, juste… Juste un peu stupide. MAIS CA FAIT SON CHARME, JUSTEMENT!

-Okaaaaay… Ok, j'ai compriiis…"

Le bleu beugla d'ennui, pour fit demi-tour.

"J't'inviterai bien à manger, un d'ces quatre. Bref, salut!

-Hein? Euh… Salut…"

Mathilde regarda Aomine partir pendant quelques instants, puis elle aussi partit. Elle voulait voir comment Izuki allait, comment il se portait… Elle voulait juste comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et… Non, merde. Elle voulait juste le voir. Pendant deux semaines, pas voir ses yeux, c'était perturbant. C'était pourtant la chose qui la réveillait le matin quand elle était encore à moitié-endormie au lycée.

Elle arriva à l'adresse indiquée, et… Mais attends y'a déjà un mec devant chez lui.

"Excuse-moi…?

-Ah? Qui es-tu?

-Une amie à Izuki. Je voulais le voir, parce que…

-Ça fait deux semaines qu'il…

-N'était pas aller au lycée."

Les deux bruns se regardèrent : mais c'est qu'ils étaient parfaitement en harmonie, les bougres!

Mathilde observa le géant de plus près, car oui, il faisait au moins 1m95, presque 2 mètres. Il était brun, les cheveux en batailles, exactement comme Kagami. Ses yeux étaient innocents, comme ceux d'un enfant joueur, et étaient de la même forme que les siens, en moins grands. Il avait des PUTAINS DE GRANDES PALUCHES!

"Chelou…

-Moi aussi je viens en ami.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Seirin…

-Ouais! J'ai juste été en ré-éducation du genoux pendant une année, c'était chiant…

-Ok… Bon bah je me présente, je suis nouvelle depuis… Trois semaines. Je m'appelle Mathilde Kiyoshi, Kiyoshi Mathilde si tu préfères…

-Ah! Moi c'est Kiyosh- KIYOSHI MATHILDE?

-Bah… Ouais."

Sans rien rajouter, grandes paluches se mit à serrer de toutes ses forces Mathilde contre lui, manquant de lui péter une côte. Il se mit à crier "Mathilde!" tout en tournant, l'énorme sourire aux lèvres, puis après avoir entendu qu'elle gueulait, il la reposa.

"WO! On se connait pas, si?

-Mathiiilde… Comment est-ce que tu peux être si méchante avec moi? C'est moi, Teppei!

-Teppei?"

Hurlant de joie, elle lui sauta dessus en lui ordonnant de la refaire tourner, tout en criant "Teppei!". Puis il la reposa, toujours le sourire niais aux lèvres.

"Tu m'as tellement manquéééé! Tu te rends compte que j'ai changer de lycée seulement pour que ta petite soeur soit de nouveau avec toi?!

-Nooon?! Carrément? Trop stylé! Moi aussi tu m'as trop manqué! Et maman, elle va bien?!

-Maman? Euh… Parle-moi de Papa avant.

-Hein? Il est mort.

-Ah ouais…? Maman elle est morte.

-…

-…"

Il y eut un énorme blanc gênant, puis chacun baissèrent les yeux quelques instants. Bon, à 5 ans, ça faisait pas une grande marge de connaissance, mais… Ça voulait quand même dire qu'ils étaient désormais seuls pour l'infini. Mais bon, voyons le côté positif ; eux, ils seront toujours ensembles.

"Enfin bref! Izuki!

-Oui, Izuki!"

Teppei sonna une fois, l'énorme sourire aux lèvres, puis ce sourire disparut après avoir compris qu'il n'allait pas ouvrir.

"OUVRE SHUN-KUN, C'EST KIYOSHIIII !

-Mais il t'ouvrira jamais si tu fais cette tête de pervers… OUVRE IZUKI, C'EST MATHILDE !"

Teppei bouda, croisant les bras, puis finalement l'aigle consentit à entre-ouvrir sa porte en gardant la chaine attachée.

"Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez…?

-NAN MAIS comment ça, "qu'est-ce que vous me voulez"?! Ça fait deux semaines que tu mets plus les pieds au lycée et que tu ne réponds à personne! Explique au moins ce qu'il s'est passé, on sera là pour t'écouter!

-…

-En tout cas, moi je suis là! Je me suis pas déplacée pour rien! Je m'inquiète vachement, merde! On aurait pu croire ta mort, ou d'autres conneries pareilles! Me dis pas que c'est à cause du match perdu, hein! T'avais l'air en total forme! Tu souris tout-le-temps, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu fasses cette tête, là! Trouve une blague, sinon c'est moi qui vais t'en trouver une!

-…

-OK, J'AI COMPRIS! UNE PUTE ET UNE VIERGE SONT SUR UN BATEAU, QUI TOMBE A L'EAU?

-…

-LA VIERGE PARCE QU'ELLE A PAS-NIQUER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Vas-y, rigole! Je… Souris au moins."

Teppei se recula, laissant de un sa soeur folle dans son délire et de deux cet adorable petit couple (de sa vision) tranquille.

Izuki rougit, les yeux brillants, devenant gris, puis tourna la tête en pouffant légèrement. Il sourit et laissa Mathilde entrer.

BAH OUAIS TEPPEI IL RESTE DEHORS A GRATTER CONTRE LA PORTE COMME UN CHIOT ABANDONNÉ, BAH OUAIS.

"Je… Merci.

-T'es… Stupide d'être resté enfermé.

-Pardon…"

Mathilde sourit, puis prit place dans le canapé. Izuki s'assit à côté.

"… Ma mère est morte juste après notre match contre Tôô.

-…

-Alors… Ça m'a chamboulé.

-… Tu sais… Ma mère aussi est morte. À mes 13 ans. Et… J'en ai parlé à des amies de France… Et puis elles ont toutes été là pour moi. Elles m'ont soutenue, puis ont fait passer cet affreux moment de ma vie. Alors… Moi, je serai là pour toi si tu veux."

Izuki sourit, baissant la tête. Mathilde lui prit doucement la main, puis lui sourit.

"Je… Je me suis sentis en manque d'affection, je… Désolé si je n'ai donné aucune nouvelle. Je n'avais plus personne pour m'aimer, mon père étant parti avec mes soeurs à Tokyo. J'étais juste seul, et…

-T'inquiète… Je pourrais être là pour t'aimer, si tu veux."

Izuki regarda Mathilde, rougissant, puis cette dernière sourit les joues roses en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

"Je… TU VEUX DE LA GELÉE DE CAFÉ?

-Quoi? C'est quoi cette merde? Comment tu peux bouffer un truc pareil?!

-Mais c'est super bon…"

Bref, après avoir tenté de goûter ce truc, et qu'elle a absolument détesté, ils sont finalement ressortis de la maison, croisant Teppei toujours à genoux sur le paillasson d'entrée en se lamentant.

Après tout ça, ils revinrent à Seirin, puis une longue tirade d'excuses débuta. Il y eut quelques cris de Hyuuga, de un parce qu'il gueulait sur Izuki, de deux parce qu'il gueulait (encore) sur Teppei pour ne pas être revenu plus tôt. Il y eut également des petits coups, comme un coup de poing amical sur la tête d'Izuki avant de la lui frotter, puis des coups de poings dans le ventre de Teppei, car ce dernier avait écrasé le "chef" lunettes sur le sol en lui sautant dessus.

Il y eut des rires, nerveux, heureux, et sincères, puis finalement toute l'équipe Seirin partit au bar à sushis pour fêter les retrouvailles.

"À lundi! Passez un bon dimanche!

-À toi aussi, Riko!"

C'est alors que Seirin se dissipa, d'un côté le tigre rentrant avec le fantôme, l'entraineuse rentrant avec Furihata, Mitobe, Koganei, Fukuda et Tsuchida. Le quatuor composé de lunettes, grandes paluches, poussin, et Mathilde rentra tranquillement par leur rue commune, sans compter Mathilde qui soupira car elle devait prendre le bus.

"Bon, à lundi.

-À lundi Junpei-kuuun!

-M'appelle pas comme ça où j'te pète ta deuxième rotule, c'est clair?

-Oui, Junpei-kuuun! ^^

-MAIS TA GUEULE!"

Teppei sourit, puis frotta de sa grande force la tête de Hyuuga qui partit en courant à moitié et en rougissant.

"Ouais, bah, ça va, hein?!"

Teppei sourit, puis regarda Mathilde.

"On se voit demain? Promets-moi, hein dit, promets-le!

-Oui, je te le promets Teppei.

-Yes!

-À demain."

Teppei sourit en serrant sa soeur dans ses bras, puis partit.

"Bon. Je vais te laisser là, moi j'habite à Kanagawa. Je dois aller prendre le bus.

-Ah, carrément?! À cette heure-là…

-Il est seulement 19h, tu sais…

-Oui, mais… Il fait déjà nuit! Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi!

-Quoi?! Mais pourquoi?!

-Parce queee… Tu vas devoir rentrer, ça va t'ennuyer. Viens, je te promets que ça ne me dérange pas.

-Bon…"

Mathilde hocha doucement la tête, rougissant, puis Izuki la prit par la main.

Arrivés chez lui, ils dinèrent tranquillement, puis regardèrent un drama japonais. Izuki lui prêta un des pyjamas d'une de ses soeurs, puis Mathilde partit se coucher dans l'ancienne chambre de cette même soeur, en face de la chambre d'Izuki.

Tout était silencieux, dans l'atmosphère la plus sombre. Elle commençait doucement à s'endormir, quand…

"Mathilde!

-WA!?"

Elle se rassit en sursaut, voyant que yeux d'aigle venait de s'accroupir devant son lit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là…?

-Je… Ça me tracasse, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Euuh… Oui…?

-Alors… Vas-y, dis-moi que tu m'aimes.

-QUOI?!

-Steuplé!

-Mais pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille?!

-Steuplé!

-Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qui te dit que…

-Steuplé!"

Le voyant insister, Mathilde soupira, en rougissant. Elle détourna le regard, puis attendit quelques instants.

"Je… Je, je… J-Je… T'APPRECIE GRANDEMENT, IZUKI.

-Meuh…

-Bah ECOUTE, c'est mon maximum!

-…"

Izuki la regarda dans les yeux. Il ne souriait plus, juste… Un regard qui disait tout. Il lui prit doucement la main, puis lui chuchota un "moi, je t'aime" rapide et clair. Elle en devint rouge comme un pivoine, avant de balbutier un très rapide "moi aussi".

Puis, sous le clair de lune, Izuki tendit ses jambes pour se relever et faire rencontrer ses lèvres avec celles de Mathilde, avant de retourner s'allonger dans son propre lit en lui souriant.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain matin, pas de paroles. Juste des regards qui disaient tout, parfois même des rires ou des sourires.

Le midi, un déjeuner, avec la chèvre. Pour lui faire plaisir, et parce que c'était son jour aujourd'hui, elle lui avait même arrangé un street basket avec Kagami. Il gueula qu'il ne voulait pas, parce que ce "crétin" était "pas foutu de le battre".

L'après-midi, elle passa faire les magasins avec son frère Teppei. Il lui paya tout, sans exception, puis elle fut contente de rentrer avec des vêtements et de la nourriture typiquement japonaise qu'elle n'avait encore jamais goûter.

La semaine suivante passa rapidement, rien n'arriva.

La semaine d'après, Seirin vaincu Tôô. Cris de joie, et tout le monde décida de passer dans un comptoir à Sushis pour fêter ça. C'est alors que la chèvre accepta le street basket avec Kagami.

Elle rencontra par ailleurs le fameux Akashi Seijuro, de Rakuzan. Seulement, ses yeux n'étaient pas vairons dans le magasines, ça l'intriguait. REMBOURSEZ Y'A PHOTOSHOP! Et même que ce con ne lui avait même pas répondu quand elle l'avait appelé par son nom. C'était genre…

 _"Hein…? He! AKASHI!_

 _-…"_

Suivit d'un regard genre "j'te connais pas alors j'te réponds pas". Merci beaucoup, Akashi…

Un mois entier s'ensuivit, rassemblant victoire contre Yosen, égalité parfaite contre Shutoku (d'ailleurs, revoir Midorima lui avait fait du bien: non mais il lui avait quand même SOURIT en la revoyant!), et finalement victoire contre Kaijo. Elle alla jusqu'au vestiaire, pour réconforter le pauvre Kise n'ayant pas pu jouer beaucoup, mais en voyant que Kasamatsu était déjà là pour lui, et ne prit que peine de lui sourire et de lui faire un bisou sur sa joue mouillée de larmes.

Puis, victoire contre Rakuzan. La Winter Cup était gagnée, par Seirin. Qui aurait cru qu'une si petite équipe médiocre au départ devienne si forte jusqu'à battre "l'absolu"? Même Kuroko y cria de toutes ses petites cordes vocales.

D'ailleurs, juste pour décrire, entre un travelo gay, un gorille, un moche aux yeux de poisson mort, un hot-dog et l'empereur des homosexuels, c'était une équipe bof-bof, hein…

Le Akashi redevint normal, et alla jusqu'à pleurer en face de Kuroko, à qui il n'aurait en temps normal jamais montré ce visage-là, selon lui. Il s'excusa même en face de Mathilde, pour l'avoir ignorée la dernière fois, et lui offrit un repas au restaurant à partager, tout en lui souriant. Il lui proposa même de venir à Rakuzan, ce à quoi elle répondit "NON!" dans le plus grand des cris du coeur.

C'est alors qu'elle le partagea avec un certain Shun.

"Je suis teeeeellement heureux! Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point!

-Oh si, j'imagine. ^^

-Bah, je suppose que ce n'en est pas terminé ici. On aura tellement d'autres matchs!

-Oui…!"

Izuki sourit, puis Mathilde lui rendit le sourire.

"Je t'aime."

 _Vivement la fin des vacances d'été, que je puisse enfin te revoir jouer et rire de nouveau._

 _Shun._


End file.
